The invention concerns a temperature transducer for the cylinder head of a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine. The transducer comprises a housing with a lead that forwards signals from a sensor sensing the temperature of the coolant.
A temperature transducer of this type is generally known. It is immersed in coolant in the cooling system of an internal-combustion engine. It is usually employed in conjunction with an electronic engine control system that adjusts the fuel-to-air ratio or displays the temperature of the coolant. Such a transducer can only approximately detect the temperature required for the correct mixture of fuel and air. Auxiliary parameters are necessary to approximate a program that will take all the operating variables of the engine into account. Adapting the auxiliary parameters to the specific needs of each engine is time consuming. When a transducer detects just the temperature of the coolant, the result is only precise enough to control the fuel-to-air ratio at stable engine states; that is, at constant motor speeds and loads.